Chill Out
Chill Out is a multiplayer map in Halo Combat Evolved. Chill Out take place in a sort of a undeground facility. Chill Out is an asymmetric map , pretry small and closed , and it's recomned for 2-8 Players. Chill out online is avaiable only on Slayer and Oddball. Weapons *Assault Rifle ( Pink Platform ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Magnum X2 ( Rocket 1 ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Shotgun ( Shotgun Room ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Sniper Rifle ( Camo Platform ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Rocket Launcher ( Top Rocket ) ( Respawn time 2 Minutes ) *Frag Grenades X2 groups ( Pink Tunnel , Shotgun Rockets ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Plasma Rifle X2 ( Main Room , Rocket Platform ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Needler X2 ( Overshield Bridge ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) *Plasma Grenades ( Rocket 1 , Overshield Ramp 2 ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) Power Ups *Overshield ( Overshield tunnel ) ( Respawn time 1 minute ) *Camouflage ( Camo ) ( Respawn time 2 minutes ) *Medikit X4 ( Pink Portal , Shotgun , Portal Room , Overshield pillar ) ( Respawn time 30 seconds ) Slayer Chill Out at difference of other maps don't need to hold a postion. Instead on Chill Out you need to rotate to take controll of the power ups and the Rocket Launcher. There are 3 essential main places. Camo Room , Shotgun Room and Rocket Room. On Rocket Room is located the Rocket Launcher on top of the horizontal pillars. Getting the Rocket launcher is kind riskfull cause enemies can fire at you from Main Room or Camo/Overshield bridge. They can also get you from Rocket 1 or Rocket Platform. It's beter to nade yourself the Rocket Launcher. Rocket Launcher is essential on this map , cause small and really closed. Rocket Room by the way is the most exposed room off the map. You can attack enemies by Shotgun Room , Main Room , Rocket Hallway and Pink Room. Camo Room contain Camo. The camo is located in the darkest corner of the room. Camo room is kinda small and you can easily die with some grenades. It's beter to avoid stayin in camo room to long but . Hold camo room only to wait Camouflage. You can get Camo Room from 3 ways but it's beter to attack from Camo hallway cause attack from Portal can make you die ( enemies can nade the portal and damage you after you entered in ) Shotgun Room contain the shotgun and it's near the Overshield. You can attack shotgun room from the portal from portal room , rocket room , overshield bridge and overshield bridge. Shotgun Room is also good to hold if you are in advantage . One player secure Overshield bridge while the other cover entrance from rocket and overshield tunnel. Shotgun room is also good to hold if you have Rocket Launcher. It's beter to avoid Main Room cause to opened and Pink Room. Overshield spawn every minute , camo and rocket every two minutes. At the very start of the match go to Rocket launcher and camo , 1 at Camo 1 at Rocket . With camouflage and rocket launcher you can kill the overshield. After this you need to rotate to get overshield and then Camo and Rockets. If you can eventually get the overshield too. Overshield tunnel is really closed and you risk to head into a player that just got the overshield. To avoid this throw a grenade at the left or at the right of the overshield ( depend on you're position ) to drag the overshield near you and eventually throw away enemies and damage them. Capture The Flag There are few differences from Slayer to CTF. First thing is that Camo is moved from Camo to Camo Bridge. Red Flag is located on Shotgun Room and Blue Flag in Camo Room. Capture The Flag on Chill Out is a really bad game type cause with portals signin a point is too fast. Oddball The Ball spawn on camo hallway , the best trick to win is hold Camo Room or Shotgun Room . If you hold camo room the carrier should camp on the portal on camo hallway cause if his teammates die he can escape . If you hold shotgun room the carrier should stay near spiral with his teammates covering the other entrances on shotgun room.